Evana Holmes
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Evana "Eva" Louise Holmes (born 6th December 1980) is a hunter and former philologist and linguist, the youngest daughter, of Emmie Holmes and Cameron Sorin, with three older siblings; Freddie, Scarlett and Skylar. She is also the wife of Drew Rosen. They all took their mother’s name as their father was not around that much. Due to her area of specialism, after the death of Bobby Singer, Eva has reluctantly picked up the mantle as de facto translator of ancient texts for hunters, which she does free of charge between cases. Eva was raised around magic, and though she considers herself a witch, she admits to not being particularly proficient at it. While this is somewhat true, her magic is nothing terrible either, though most of her spells are ones she learnt from her older brother, who was much more 'promising' at it. While Eva's father was a fairly notorious practitioner of dark magic, Eva herself is a ‘good’ witch, also useful in the hunting community for finding quick ways to kill or repel things and for being decent at removing curses form cursed items, as well as translating texts from various long dead societies. She finds cases like every other hunter, however she used to use her family home in Pine Hollow as a base. Before the death of her husband, Drew. During the time he was dead, she went back to the house only on occasion. When she was 16, her father attempted to execute a plan he'd had for several years to put an end to all of the demons on earth using particularly bad magic. The spell involved the sacrifice of a great deal of souls and a 'true sacrifice' from the caster of the spell to set it in motion. A 'true' sacrifice is the sacrifice of the person or thing the caster deems to be the most precious to them, or that they least want to see harmed. In the case of Cameron, that was Eva. From a young age, it's been apparent to Eva that mind-altering magic or techniques is either ineffective or largely ineffective. This included the mind control of angels and other similar beings. It's her only power as a witch that's particularly pronounced, her wider use of magic being very limited, but it's a useful power to have at the right time. It made her uniquely equipped to stop "She" from coming to power, as her main ability was the mental control she could gain over her victims. It was for this reason that, on the evening of 8th January 1997, Evana's father persuaded her to leave her school in Pine Hollow to "talk" to him. Eva found herself forced to go with him, the dark witch having some kind of power over the staff at her high shcool. Once at their destination, Cameron explained his plan to his daughter. Before she could attempt to leave she was fatally stabbed several times, and allowed to bleed out slowly; thus beginning the spell. She was returned to life in the early hours of the 9th of January by her elder brother, resulting in the spell being broken, and the death of Freddie Holmes. Eva has known since she was seventeen that she can't have children. Though she never really wanted to (due to the fact she believes she's not cut out for it), she agreed to adopt for Drew's sake when a distant family member died leaving her as next of kin to a young Sawyer Rosen. In 2010 Evana is a member of the Holmes family. Biography Early Life Evana Louise Holmes was born, the youngest daughter and child overall of Emmie Holmes and Cameron Sorin. She was raised with her three elder siblings Freddie, Scarlett and Sky. Her parents fought often over a veriety of things, but the more serious ones were over their differences in approach when it came to fighting. Her father was an "eccentric" and he was paranoid, he was growing more and more radical in his ideas and "certainty" that Eva or her siblings would die because of the volume of demon attacks going on and he wanted to take to drastic measures, to ensure their safety he wanted to start using darker and darker magic. One night, when Eva was around seven, her father moved out upon Emmie's wishes. He left Eva and her siblings, with the promise to find a way to keep them safe and to try to come back when he could. Not much after then came in the way of contact from Eva's father. All that Emmie knew was that there were many reports from reliable sources that Cameron was manipulating himself an cult-like group of like-thinking witches (and a few hunters), who intended to use powerful dark magic to wipe demons form the face of the earth, for the greater good. A fair amount of hunters were on-board with this until they found out just how dark this magic was. The magic involved sacrifices, human sacrifices, and a lot of them, soon most hunters had decided that any of his followers were something to be hunted like any other monsters, hunter or no. Most of Cameron's more avid and sycophantic supporters remained with him, and their numbers slowly increased over the years, even marred by the overwhelming opposition. Childhood and Training Emmie became more and more worried for Eva and her siblings’ welfare. She was worried that, as a lot of hunters viewed their father as public enemy number one at the time, that herself and her children would become at risk of being lumped in with him and his followers. While technically the Holmes family weren’t on the ‘fair game’ list, they were now essentially on probation. Like most hunters, Emmie continued to train her kids to be able to fight demons and monsters alike, this meant a veriety of different methods and skills. It had been when she was six that Eva received her first big weapon as a Christmas present, a pair of white gold plated daggers, that she never goes anywhere without to this day. She was trained to use them as if her life depended on it. She was taught hand to hand combat and how to shoot. She was taught how to make potions and spells that would help her kill monsters, demons and even one that could temporarily strip the powers from a witch or stun a human if there came a need for it. Meeting the Winchesters (Ruby & Lil verse) Teenage Years Battle with Her Father Daniel Rosen's Betrayal College Marriage to Drew Reuniting with the Winchesters "The Circle Jerk of Righteous Heroism" Recieving the Tip About "She" Raising of "She" Searching for a way to Save Scarlett Death of Scarlett Death of Drew Showdown With "She" Bobby's Death Dean in Purgatory & Purgatory Research Relationship with Sam Return of Drew Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural OC Category:Original Characters Category:Female OC Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Supernatural Hunters Category:Supernatural Witches Category:Witches Category:Witch Category:Female Witches Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Linguists Category:Grace01121922 Category:Married Category:Supernatural Females Category:Tarot Card Reader Category:Pine Hollow Residents Category:Widows Category:Weapons Trained Category:Holmes Family Category:Philologists Category:Hunter Category:Female Hunters Category:Depression Sufferers Category:Eliza Dushku FC Category:College Graduates Category:Resurrected Category:Mentally Resistent